


A Unique Proposition

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2003: Harry builds a snowman. A unique snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: X-Rated Snowman

“We need a new flat.”

Draco gave a look to Harry. “I like my flat. You like your flat,” he said bluntly.

“I’d like a flat where I don’t need to remember to bring things before I stay the night,” Harry said easily. “I thought you might like the same.”

Draco ignored that difficult thought in favor of the far simpler one staring him in the face. “Harry, are you dripping on the floor?”

“I’ve already been outside this morning.” Harry stood and offered Draco a hand. “Get your shoes, come outside with me.”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise. Trust me.”

#

On the lawn behind the building was an elaborate sculpture. The two snowmen were intertwined, and as they drew close, Draco could clearly see the frigid prick poised at the entrance to the other snowman’s ass.

One snowman wore glasses, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his pointy featured lover plundered him.

“You made snowmen of us shagging.” Draco’s tone was dry.

“You missed the most important part.”

“That you have an inflated sense of my penis size?”

“No, this.” Harry touched the snowman’s hand, where gold glinted. “We’ll need one flat when we’re married.”

Draco’s breath caught. “Yes.”


End file.
